Dundorf
Dundorf, officially known as the Republic of Dundorf (Dundorfian: Dundorfische Republik) is a country located in the northern Artania. Dundorf is bordered by Ikradon, Rutania, Kundrati, Aloria and Kirlawa. It has an area of 900,000 km² and a population of 197,275,331. The largest city is Laresingen, and the second largest and capital city is Korningen. History Main article: History of Dundorf The Seluco-Dunic Empire was composed of northern Artania's nowadays nations, until it was fractured into several independent kingdoms. The Kingdom of Dundorf was then formed. The Kingdom of Dundorf consisted in an elective monarchy formed by the Dunic tribes, and it became the central and most powerful kingdom from the Seluco-Dunic Empire. Dundorf controlled Ikradon. As the Kingdom of Dundorf dominated many of the northern-Artanian kingdoms, the Seluco-Dunic Empire became known as the Dundorfian Reich, achieving the imperial title of Kaiser by the end of the 13th century. By the 19th century, the Dundorfian Reich establishes many colonies all around the world, resulting in cultural and religious conflicts, the rise of Martin Luthor and Tasselism, amongst other events, which culminated in the formation of the Dundorfian Reich/Empire under the rule of Kaiser Wilhelm in 1831. It consisted in a collection of smaller kingdoms, (grand) duchies, counties, etc. In the early 20th century, the Dundorfian Reich experiences a great number of nationalist movements. This era is often called the "Collapse of the Dundorfian Reich" and resulted in a civil war which created five new independent states. With the collapse of the Reich, Dundorf turned to be a conservative nation under the transformation of a democratic system. With the Conservative Party ruling for 70 years, the Democrat Party wins the elections in January 2019 and slowly starts the transformation of Dundorf into a democracy. Government and politics Main article: Government and politics of Dundorf Dundorf is a presidential republic. The current President is Carl Kroeger. Politics and elections Following a democratic system, elections are held every 4 years in the Parliament. Different reforms have been proposed by the Parliament to transform the nation into a democracy. According to statistics made in 2018, a 36% of the population supports the restoration of the monarchy, while a 26% of the population supports a democratic system. Administrative Divisions Political parties Main article: Political parties in Dundorf Military Main article: Armed Forces of Dundorf The Armed Forces of Dundorf are called the Blue Army (Dundorfian: Blaue Heer) and mainly serves as a defensive force and in cases of both national and international emergencies. The Blue Army is controlled by the Colonel General (Dundorfian: Generaloberst). The President exercises no power in the army. The Blue Army is considered to be strong. Air Force The Dundorfian Air Force (Dundorfian: Dundorfische Luftwaffe) consists of air force divisions. Navy The Dundorfian Navy (Dundorfian: Dundorfische Marine) consists of marine divisions. Law enforcement The Dundorfian National Police Department (Dundorfian: Dundorfische Nationale Polizeiabteilung) is responsible for law enforcement. In national emergencies, the military is called to support the police. Economy Dundorf has a strong economy, considered the 5th strongest economy from Terra. Its economy mainly consists of secondary and tertiary sectors, specialised in natural resources and minerals. Since Dundorf has no access to any sea or ocean, most of the fish industry is based on exportations from its neighbours. Category:Dundorf Category:Countries